Después de tanto tiempo
by levadura
Summary: Después de (bastantitos) años de ausencia en Konoha, Naruto vuelve. Algunas personas que sentían algo por él, ven su momento renacido. Pero no saben que tan reñida estará la lucha para ganar en este encuentro. [[YAOI]]


Bueno, es Kao-chan de nuevo uú akí con otro Yaoi (relación chico X chico cuidado homofóbicos/as)----. Saludos y gracias por los reviews en otros fics míos (se que en vez de escribir esto debería de continuar mis fics, pero por el momento me encuentro stuck XD, si alguien me ayudara estaría mucho mejor XD). Les aviso que este fic sólo constará de una o dos partes y tal vez les parezca un poco inconcluso, pero bueno. TAL VEZ lemon o lime, no estoy segura, según los reviews que reciba (si es que recibo .-., y con la pareja que las reciba). Creo que el disclaimer se lo saben de memoria, entonces sólo les pido que disfruten.

**Summary:** Después de (bastantitos) años de ausencia en Konoha, Naruto vuelve. Algunas personas que sentían algo por él, ven su momento renacido. Pero no saben que tan reñida estará la lucha para ganar en este encuentro. YAOI

**__**

**_Después de tanto tiempo..._**

Por Kao-chan

La visión a lo lejos de un rubio. 

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que se fue, y nadie lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Se había ido con Jiraiya a entrenar intensivamente a un lugar lejano y no se volvió a mencionar al "próximo Hokage" en Konoha.

Bueno, eso al menos hasta ahora...

Era el viaje nocturno acostumbrado por Kiba y Akamaru (ya saben o.o...) y caminaban por las oscuras calles, confiados de la diaria rutina que seguían.

Los dos caminaban, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, tal si fueran las tres de la tarde, mientras la mayoría de la villa dormía.

-Ay, Akamaru, menudas horas que escoges para marcar territorio...

-¡¡WOF!! ¡¡GUAU!! ¡¡WOF WOF WOF!!

-Ay, está bien. No te enojes... -.-U'... y no digas eso, que es obsceno...

-¡¡GUAU!! ¡¡GUAU!! ¡¡AUUUUU!! –pausó- ¡¡GUAFF!!

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser cierto Akamaru... –el chico Inuzuka se arrodilló junto al can y le acarició la cabeza- XD necesitas unos anteojos urgentemente... –fue entonces cuando el joven ninja volteó un poco hacia su derecha y vio aun rubio de estatura media (más bajito que él) y ojos azules, muy delgado, caminado por el lado contrario de la acera en la que se encontraba. Su rostro tenía una expresión paradójica de temporal tranquilidad y tenía algunas cicatrices y pequeños rasguños en ésta.

Kiba miró al chico extrañado y perplejo, no podía ser, después de todo... era tan diferente cuando tenían apenas trece años y eran gennins.

-Na-na... ¿Naruto? –alzó la voz, trémulo y fijó su vista en él.

-Ahhh –el rubio alzó su mirada y contempló al que le había llamado. Sonrió amablemente y alzó la mano. –Hola, Kiba, tanto tiempo sin vernos. –se acercó y le observó más de cerca- Disculpa por no haberte saludado antes, es que con tanta falta de luz y con lo cansado que llego... pareciera que todo se me pasara... Hola Akamaru n.n... que grande estás...

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¡ESE NO ERA NARUTO!! Esto le empezaba a asustar...

-Ehhh...

-n.n creo que ya me voy... bueno... gusto en verlos, Akamaru, Kiba... matta-ne¡¡ (N/A: u.ú no recuerdo como decían matta-ne, los hombres (o las mujeres o.o), o si era para los dos, si alguien me puede aclarar esta duda se lo agradecería)- y así, Naruto se desvaneció entre la oscuridad, alejándose paulatinamente, dejando a un chico y a su perro... asombrados...

-Ehhh... o.o...

-Guaff, guau, woff, guaff o.o...

-Fue justamente lo que yo pensé Akamaru o.o... me has robado las palabras de la boca...

-Guaff o.o...

Y así, los dos recobraron su postura y se alejaron---

* * *

-Eres un mentiroso de primera, Kiba Inuzuka...

-Les digo que es verdad o.o... yo lo vi, sino pregúntenle a Akamaru... ¿no es cierto?

-Guafff--- guau-guau-¡¡guau!!

-... .. ... :- ... :

-Ehmmm... lo que sea... bueno les prometo por mi cinta de ninja que lo ví...

TenTen oyó todo lo que según Kiba, había visto la noche anterior. Ahí, entre Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Lee y Chouji (a falta de Sasuke, Neji, Shika y Shino, que estaban en una misión desde hacía ya como cinco meses ((N/A: Diosito Santo, ¿cómo se irán a soportar estos cuatro? O.o, no sé XD, waaa, pero de seguro se matan antes de cumplir la misión XD))) se oía todo tan increíble, que estaba a punto de golpear a Kiba y decirle que no soportaba las bromas de ese calibre. Pero en el fondo esta preocupada porque, en caso de que fuera verdad, tenía miedo de que los sentimientos de alguien que quería mucho (y que se hallaba es ese momento en la misión) ((N/A: déjenme adivinar... empieza con "N" y termina con "EJI"... XD)) despertaran nuevamente.

Sakura también tenía esa impresión, pero ésta estaba preocupada por otro chico (que también se hallaba en la misión)(( N/A: XD a ver... consultando mi bola de cristal, dice que este empieza con "S" y termina con "ASUKE")), el cual, parecía haberle esperado por todos los años en los que estuvo ausente.

Hinata se hallaba emocionada, contrariando lo que las otras chicas, pensando en que tanta razón tenía su compañero, hablando de cuanto había cambiado Naruto.

Lee tenía ganas de ver al chico, por simpleza, por amistad, por ganas, etc...

A Ino no le interesaba ni le emocionaba, pero la curiosidad la mataba.

Y Chouji también sentía cierta curiosidad, pero tenía pequeñas dudas que acrecentaban la necesidad de ver al rubio.

* * *

Dos días después de todo el escándalo del regreso de Naruto y de varias idas a su casa, en las cuales se encontraba vacío el lugar (y empezaban a acusar de demente al Inuzuka) los chicos de la misión regresaron, gloriosos (claro aunque sus rostros, siempre estoicos, no lo demostraban) por haber conseguido su objetivo acertadamente.

Un poco magullados, cansados y lastimados, pero bien, al fin.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó serio Neji a TenTen, mientras lo atendía. Mucha gente se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos y a la chica no le pareció momento apropiado de decirle que Naruto había regresado.

-Además de la demencia de Kiba, nada nuevo. –suspiró cansinamente.

-Uhhh... mmm... –Neji la miró al rostro y alzó una ceja- siento que me ocultas algo...

-Ehhh... ¿porque tendría que ocultarte algo? –TenTen sonrió, ¿acaso era tan deducible la situación?, ella, desde que recordaba, había podido ocultarle perfectamente las cosas a las personas, no entendía.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo...

-Neji... no ocurre nada ¿qué puede ser tan malo para no decirlo?

Más de igual manera, Sakura también trataba de ocultarle los hechos a Sasuke. Aunque no fue muy difícil, porque Sasuke no le preguntó absolutamente nada a Sakura, acaso si algunas eventualidades del clima etc...

A Ino (que estaba con Shika) se le había olvidado temporalmente y a Chouji también, aunque ambos lo conservaban en la mente no les parecía buen momento para "fastidiar" a su amigo, que seguramente no le interesaría.

En el mismo sitio, Shino, se encontraba de pie, pero igual de lastimado, siendo limpiado por Hinata.

-¡¡SHINO!! ¡¡¿VERDAD QUE TU SI ME CREES?!! –repentinamente Kiba llegó corriendo- ¡¡ELLOS ME CREEN DEMENTE...!! –paró en seco, viendo que asustaba a la gente.

-... ¿? ....

-n.nU'-(Hinata.)

-¡¡Naruto ha regresado!! –le dijo acercándose.

-¿Qué?... –Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a Sakura- ¿es verdad?

-Sasuke-kun... yo... nadie sabe... sólo Kiba lo ha visto... –acabó de decir esto Sakura, y Sasuke regresó de donde había venido, la salida de Konoha.

-Sa... ¡¡¿Sasuke-kun a dónde vas?!!

-A la montaña...

Neji guardó silencio y miró fijamente a TenTen... ella hizo como que no se dio cuenta, pero un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Justo después de que le acabara de vendar se paró y sin despedirse se fue hacia el centro de la ciudad. TenTen se sintió muy mal... de todos modos ¿quién era ella para negarle la felicidad a su querido Neji?...

Sakura se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó. Ambas, una en los brazos de otra, empezaron a llorar.

La vida era tan injusta. Seguramente Naruto se quedaría con Gaara y se mudaría al continente de la Arena. Neji y Sasuke (se resignarían y) comenzarían un romance y... ¡¡WAAAA!!

Hinata, confundida, se acercó a ellas para consolarlas, pero Ino la detuvo, dándose cuenta de la situación.

-No, Hinata, creo que la llegada les ha afectado un poco... mejor que las dejes pensar...

-Pero...

-Se pondrán bien... yo sé lo que te digo...

No puedo asegurar si Ino ha sentido lo que una persona siente al descubrir que por quien te mueres y derrites desde que tenías trece años es... ejem... homosexual... aunque según lo que oí en ése: "yo sé lo que te digo", si, pero dejémoslo así...

* * *

-ZzzzZZZzzzz...

-¿Qué más se podrías esperar de un baka como tu? ¡¡Durmiendo en los árboles!!

-Ehhhh... Sasuke o.o...

-¿Por qué no has llegado a la aldea? ¿eh? ¿qué acaso le temes a algo o no quieres ver a tus antiguos amigos y compañeros?- según lo que oía, el Uchiha se hallaba dolido, pero lo ocultaba con una voz irónica, con un dejo de voz retador y con unos ojos igualmente de burla.

-¿Ehh? –Naruto sonrió con sorna y miró al Uchiha con ojos malévolos- déjame te decepciono, Uchiha, pero Naruto ha regresado a Konoha justamente hoy... y también yo... –el chico cambió de forma en una nube de humo y dejó a relucir una cabellera roja y unos ojos verdes.

-Gaara... –Sasuke musitó las palabras arrastrándolas, tratando de disimular el desprecio que no quería ocultar, pero que tenía que esconder, por necesidad.- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a reclamar lo que por derecho es mío...

-¿Lo que por derecho es tuyo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabes, lo que la última vez no me pude llevar; pero ahora quiera o no, será mío.

-¿Naruto? ¡No puedes hablar así de él! ¡No es una cosa que puedas tomar y llevártela!

-¿Apuestas?

Y suavemente, en delicada arena, la imagen del pelirrojo se desvaneció y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

* * *

-Miren ¡¡Es Naruto!!

-¡¡Lo ven!! ¡¡NO estoy demente!! ¡¡AJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ!!

-No sé por qué pero ahora, lo dudo más...

-¿Dijiste algo, Ino? ¬¬

-No... XD

-¡¡Hola chicos!! D saludó el rubio, JE, no me esperaba este comité de bienvenida...

-¿Comité de bienvenida? O.o

-Si, acabo de llegar a Konoha... ¿no? o.o... digo ¿esta es Konoha?... –pausó y miró mejor a sus compañeros- ¡¡pero!! ¡¡que cambiados están!! XD, que raros se ven... Dios, como han crecido ¡¡hasta Hinata me rebasa la estatura!!... Bueno, ejem, siempre lo ha hecho... ¡¡pero ahora más!! XD, creo que soy de efecto retardado...

-Oye... –muy sorprendido lo interrumpió Kiba- ¿no habías llegado hace dos días?

-Ehmmm... no... hace dos días partí para acá...

-Estoy seguro de que te ví...

-Creo que te equivocaste--- ¡¡XD!! ¡¡como pudiste confundir a alguien tan guapo como yo!!

-¿No habrá sido una de tus duplicas que se escapó?

-No creo o.o... Bueno... n.n que bien me siento de verlos nuevamente... XD me voy a mi casa...

Y así se despidió y partió para su casa, solito y cansado.

En el camino, empezó a pensar en lo poco que había cambiado Konoha y en como sus compañeros (los escasos que encontró) también habían cambiado. Se veían tan extraños. Agitó la cabeza y pensó en como se despidió de ellos. Sobre todo se acordaba de Sasuke, siempre tan solitario. Y también se acordaba de Sakura. Cuanto los había extrañado.

En un segundo se sintió embestido y de pronto se vio en un callejón oscuro, tirado en el suelo. Se le erizó la piel al contacto de sus caderas con unas manos frías que le bajaron el pantalón un poco y por instinto golpeó con un acertado movimiento de taijitsu a su atacante. Este cayó al piso y Naruto lo pudo reconocer como...

-Hyûga... Neji -¿qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿violarlo?

-...

-Neji... ¿qué? ¿qué quieres?

-Veo que tu entrenamiento ha resultado excelentemente bien... –pausó y se acercó- pero nunca podrás contra mi, bore -¿qué demonios?... pero un momento... ése no era el chakra de Neji y lo había llamado bore... entonces era...

-¿Sasuke?

La imagen del Hyûga se disipó y apareció Sasuke besándolo apasionadamente, encima de sí... En menos de un segundo apareció el verdadero Neji golpeando por la espalda a Sasuke y de una esquina oscura... Sabaku no Gaara...

* * *

* * *

Bien, aki la primera parte XD, bien patosa--- pero wenu.... espero que les haya gustado... ¡¡VOTEN!!

XDDDD quieren:

a) Que Gaara se quede con Naruto y se le declare al último

b) # Neji # # # # y se le declare primero

c) # Sasuke # # # # y lo viole XDDDD

d) otro (anotar cual)

**o lemon de....**

a) SusuNaru

b) NejiNaru

c) GaaNaru

d) NejiSasu

e) NejiGaa XDDD

f) De los tres XDDD

g) Otra.... (anotar cual XD)

h) KibaShino (XPPP, XDDDD)

i) Odio el lemon me da asco XPPP

**Wenu solo eso y gracias por leer XDDDKaoli Kawen**


End file.
